Tell me why?
by dossantossonja
Summary: "Roxanne en ik lopen er heen en zien dat Noah er ook staat. 'shit' mompel ik. Roxanne weet wat ik bedoel en ze pakt mn hand. ik trek m niet trug, maar houd m ook niet vast." [Slow Updates!] 1x per maand


P.OV. Sofia

Ik zit op een schommel voor me uit te kijken. 'hey freak!' hoor ik opeens. Snel kijk ik om. 'oh hey jack.' zeg ik verveelt. 'Wat doe je hier alleen?' hij komt naar me toe lopen. ik kijk m aan met m'n fel groenen ogen. 'gewoon zitten.' en denken over het hoe groten sukkel ik ben. Maar dat hoeft hij niet te weten. 'gewoon zitten? Sinds wanneer ben je van je straf thuis ontkomen, Je had toch de keuken laten ontploffen?' 'ja..' zeg ik spijtig. 'en ik heb je al gezegd dat ik dat niet expres deed! Dat weet je!' hij lachten enkel en pakte me bij de kettingen van de schommel vast. Ik keek er naar en slikte. 'wat wil je eigenlijk van me?.' 'oh wat ik wil? Helenmaal niks. Behalve...' hij begon te grijnzen. Dit bevalt me totaal niet. '... zeggen dat je hier weg moet.' weg? Waarom. 'wat bedoel je?' jack pakte m'n schommel en begon m zachtjes te duwen. 'nou, precies hoe ik het zeg.' hij stopt met duwen als er stemmen van de straat naast de speeltuin komen. Ik kijk naar de mensen, ik ken ze maar al tegoed het is de bende die me al jaren zwart wilt maken op school, en hier in de wijk. Hoe komen ze nou weer hier!? Ik zit in de verdomme uit hoek van heel de stad, en toch vinden ze me! 'soofje!?' zegt 1van de mensen. Ik kijk jack aan en die loopt naar ze toe en begroet ze vriendelijk, ik wist het! Hij heeft me nooit ge mogen! Dan zie ik ze komen mijn kant op lopen. De schommel is ondertussen gestopt en ik kan ze alleen maar aan kijken. 'soofje, het is onbeleefd hé mensen zomaar negeren.' word er naar me geroepen. je moet eens weten dacht ik. Er loopt een jongen naar me toe en geeft me een klap in m'n gezicht, ik blijf met m'n kaken strak op elkaar naar ze kijken. De kettingen van de schommel ondertussen fijn knijpend. 'ach word soofje boos?' lacht een meisje dat Jennifer heet. Ze is echt een bitch als je het mij vraagt. Het enige wat ik kan doen is in de kettingen knijpen als ik me zelf tegen Dr wil beheersen. Ze komt naar me toe lopen, ze stopt voor me en gaat met de vingers langs m'n kaaklijn. En haalt wat haar uit m'n gezicht. Ik begin helemaal te trillen bij haar aanraking wat ze blijkbaar merkt want ze glimlacht gemeen. Ik voel hoe ze weer naar m'n kaak gaat met haar vingers ze laat me los maar niet voor lang want ik weet dat ze me een klap wilt geven. Kom eens voor je zelf op dan! Nu is je kans! Maar ik was te laat ik kreeg een vuist tegen m'n kaak en viel achterover van de schommel met m'n achterhoofd op de grond en liet een korten pijn kreet horen. Ik probeerde opgestaan maar het lukte niet m'n hoofd bonkte van de hoofdpijn. Ik hoorde de hele groep lachen, Maar ook voet stappen die maar me toe liepen. Twee sterken armen pakte me op van de grond en hielpen me overeind. Ik keek de persoon aan het was jack. Hat die me dan toch niet verraden? Dat moet toch wel!? Hij is vrienden met die mensen! Hij liep met me de speeltuin uit, ik zag allees in een waas. Toen we weg liepen hoorde ik gelach en allemaal gescheld achter me weg vagen.

Ik zat toen ik thuis gebracht was door Jack aan m'n bureau voor me uit te staren en te beseffen wat er nou eigenlijk allemaal gebeurt is. Boos pak ik een boek en gooi m door de kamer tegen de muur. Hij valt met een dof geluid op m'n vloer tapijt. Ik kijk er naar dan besef ik me dat het mijn dagboek was. Ik wilde opstaan om het te pakken tot het opeens naar me toe schoot en tegen m'n neus kwam. 'ugh!. Stom boek.' ik voelde dat mijn neus begon te bloeden leg t boek aan de kant en loop naar de badkamer. Ik houd een doek tegen m'n neus in de hoop dat het stopt met bloeden. Voor de spiegel haal ik de doek er af en kijk naar hoe het er uit ziet. Hij bloed nog en er zit een witten vlek op de plek waar die jongen me sloeg. Snel doe ik het doekje dat door bloed is tegen m'n neus trug en loop naar mijn kamer, zal aan het bureau zitten en zoek een pen. Na dat ik die vind begin ik er in te schrijven.

7 juli 1992

Vandaag was weer net zo als de anderen. Er was wel één ding anders. Ben uit het huis ontsnapt. Hoe weet ik ook niet. Ik liep gewoon naar de kelder om drinken te halen en toen ik door de deur van de kelder liep kwam ik voor die speeltuin terecht. Ik ben maar op de schommel gaan zitten en heb zitten denken. Ben ik soms vervloekt? Ik laat dingen gebeuren waar ik geen weet van heb.

Bijvoorbeeld

•de keuken laten ontploffen

•mensen hun haar zomaar kleuren

•dingen vliegen op m'n neus af

•ik verdwijn en verschijn steeds overal

•laatst heb ik de thee van m'n moeder laten verdampen terwijl ik weer eens aan het staren was

Ik weet het niet. Jackson deed ook weer raar vandaag. Hij ging om met die "bende". En toch bracht die me veilig thuis, na dat die m'n ouders hat wijsgemaakt dat ik door hem naar buiten was ge gaan.

Ik hoop dat die bende me met m'n verjaardag niet vinden. Over 6dagen word ik 11jaar. En ik heb geen zin dat die verpest word!

Maar goed ik ga weer.

L-y sweetie

Ik borg het boek op legde t doekje in een pak water zo dat het kon weken en kijk naar me zelf in de spiegel, deed een knot in m'n bruin blauwe haar en maakte het nat zodat ik morgen krullen hat.

Deed m'n pyjama shirt aan en kroop in m'n bed.

Zo dit was dan deel 1van tell me why! Hoop dat jullie het wat vinden. Ik heb er veel tijd in ge stopt.

Bye sweeties!


End file.
